In a number of applications utilizing negative ion beams, it is necessary or desirable at some point of the beam's travel to neutralize the negative ions. In the past gas dynamics have been employed to physically dislodge excess electrons from negatively charged ions in a beam. Such dislodgement is generally accomplished in a tube where gas molecules are injected into a beam of negative ions; and as a result of the gas density distribution brought about by gas dynamics, the electron dislodgement of ions in the beam occurs thereby neutralizing the beam.
Utilization of neutralizers such as tubes often presents a space requirement which is impractical or disadvantageous, such as in spacecraft.
Further, prior art approaches accomplish neutralization of ions in the beam but do not accomplish this on a uniform basis at an exit port of the neutralizer. This non-uniform distribution of prior art neutralizers results in a loss of efficiency in converting from an ion to a neutral beam.
A further disadvantage of prior art neutralizers is the maintenance of a gas dynamics condition for an excessive distance wherein neutralized ions in the beam are further subjected to electron dislodgement which converts the neutralized ions to positive ions, thereby defeating the purpose of the neutralizer.